Something to Look Forward To
by Klaus Triton
Summary: After her rescue, Ruto decided to give Link something extra. LEMON. Underage, don't like don't read.


"Link!" shouted Ruto. Link had just been through rescuing her from Jabu Jabu's Belly and got the Zora's Sapphire. He didn't really feel like sticking around with her though, considering that she had just proposed to him. It must really be awkward to be a 13-year old that gets proposed to by a 13-year old fish. Link however, being the hero he is, sucked it up and went over to Ruto.

"Yeah, what is it?" grumbled Link.

"I have one last gift for you before you go." the Zora lead him to a small island in the back of the area. "No one can see us here."

"Why does no one have to-"

Link's eyes widened as the Zora lifted up his tunic and pulled down his small shorts, revealing his manhood. Wasting no time, she gripped it in her hand and stroked it until it was hard. Link gasped and sputtered. He was freaked out by this situation. First off, they were both different species and second, they were still teenagers. This sickened him, yet, it made him feel aroused. Ruto smiled at him and put her lips around his head. Link moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure as Ruto sucked on his head, while jacking off his base. Link didn't want to complain, but he was sort of hoping that Saria would give him his first blowjob. The pleasure began to build up as Ruto felt his cock throb in her mouth. She pulled Link out of her mouth and instead jacked him off.

"R-Ruto..." groaned Link.

Ruto grinned, leaned in, and licked the head. Link yelped as he came all over the Zora's face. She caught some of his cum in her mouth, while continuing to give Link a seductive grin.

"Was that fun Link?" asked Ruto.

"Y-Yes. But why..."

"I can tell that you don't look forward to marry me, so I'm giving you something to look forward to." said Ruto with a smile.

"Well... can we... should we keep doing this?" asked Link, blushing.

"No one can see us here, and I need to get off, so why not?" said Ruto. She laid down on the sands of the island and spread out her legs, revealing her pussy. Link got down and positioned his cock at her entrance. "Link, just fuck me already." Link slammed into Ruto as she screamed. He fit nice and snuggly inside of her. Link went at her at a slow speed until Ruto told him to go faster. Link pounded away at her, having the time of his life. He would have wanted to do this with Saria, but doing it with Ruto was just as great.

"Faster Link!" yelled Ruto. Link complied and fucked her as fast as he could. Link began to realize that Ruto wasn't a virgin: she seems well experienced, and her pussy feels a bit stretched, as if someone had fucked her before. He fantasized Ruto being fucked by several adult Zora men, which turned him on even more. His pleasure once again began to build up...

"Oh! Ruto, I'm going to..." groaned Link. He came inside of Ruto as the fish screamed, hitting her own climax. Link pulled out of her, groaning. Ruto crawled over to him and kissed him on the lips. Link admitted that it felt more pleasant than he thought it would. They sat for a few minutes, trying to recollect themselves. Ruto found the energy to continue and went over to a lone tree on the island. She bent over, resting her hands on the tree, revealing her asshole to him.

"Link, I want you to fuck me in the ass, got it?" said Ruto. Link eagerly grinned and walked over to Ruto. Without hesitating, he immediately slammed into her. Because of Ruto's wet fish body, Link could slide in seamlessly without hurting her. Ruto screamed as Link excitedly pounded into her back entrance. Ruto's legs wobbled as she continued to cling onto the tree for support.

"You're so tight..." said Link. Her asshole was rather tight, but Link could easily slide in and out. Ruto continued to moan as Link kept at it. Perhaps marrying Ruto wouldn't be so bad.

"Ah.. Link, I'm cumming!" shouted Ruto. Her juices dripped out of her pussy while Link slammed into Ruto one last time, blowing his cum into her. The two collapsed near the tree, leaning against it. Ruto grabbed Link and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Link accepted the kiss and sloppily made out with her until he began to harden again...

"RUTO!" yelled Link, cumming inside Ruto yet again. He lost track of how many times they did it, but the sun was beginning to set. Link snuggled up to Ruto, kissing her. Navi came out of Link's hat, having bided her time and resisted the urge to finger (or... whatever fairies do) herself as the two young teenagers had their 'fun'.

"DAMN IT LINK!" Navi's sudden profanity made Link jump to his feet. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING HYRULE, REMEMBER!"

"Oh... uh, Ruto, I need to go." said Link awkwardly.

"Okay. But come back soon for some 'playtime'." said Ruto seductively.

Knowing that he would face more perils on his quest, Link promised he would come back and 'unwind'.

_End_


End file.
